John's Romance
by SilverPhoenix1313
Summary: "We fight wars to protect the people we love, even if it means we put ourselves in danger of never seeing them again. I would rather die knowing I did some good in this world to protect the people I love than, live and see them suffer." Small Sherlock/Avenger's crossover M for future use John/OC and some rape and self harm memory triggers. The way I think John is 29 & Sherlock's 26
1. Reunited

**So this is a John Watson/ OC romance. Full of lovey dovey stuff because I think John needs some! It took me hours to write this & I would love some reviews even if it's just to let me know what you think! Ok, So here is the first chapter of John's Romance! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes!**

To this day I still don't know why he was in the room with me when I woke up, maybe it was a strange coincidence. I woke up in a hospital bed, I would be lying if I said it was my first time doing so. As my eyes fluttered open, I let out a small groan from the pain in my ribs and leg. All I remembered before passing out was that I was chasing this guy & before I knew it we were on the roof of a building. I don't remember anything past coming threw the door to the roof.

Just as I was going to let myself fall back asleep thanks to the wonderful pain meds the doctors had pumped in me, I heard movement to my right which made me freeze, it was dark and there were no lights. I slowly turned my head in that direction trying not to make any noise, my eyes were adjusted but all I saw was the outline of a body laying on the couch that hospitals kept in the rooms for visitors. All I could tell was that whoever it was, was awake & facing me, I could tell they were awake because what little light that was in the room shined off of their eyes. I cursed in my head, but common sense tried to over ride my mind.

_It's probably just your Dad._ I could hear my common sense trying to calm me down, but my years of training in the field fought against it. _Or it's someone here to kill me._

I heard the figure next to me sigh, it was defiantly a man, maybe it was just my Dad. I fought with myself for a few moments more before deciding to make another noise to see if he would speak, that way I could place the voice. I took a small intake of breath, bracing myself incase he was hostile, the movement I made caused me to let out a small groan from the pain.

"Arianna? Are you awake?" The voice spoke, my heart skipped a beat. I had to be dreaming, he couldn't really be in this room right at this moment.

"John? John Watson?" Was my croaky reply. The light next to the couch flicked on and there he sat, his eyes red, from what I thought was exhaustion. He stood up and was standing next to my bed looking down at me. It had been years since I saw him, and the years had been good to him. He was no longer the skinny teenager I knew, his chest had filled out well.

"Am I dreaming" I said, it was almost too good to be true. I looked up at him a smile plastered on my face.

He reached out and gave my hand a small pinch, "I'm real." He sat down on the bed, not letting go of my hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was still in shock over the fact that John was actually here in front of me, that big goofy smile just as I remembered. He had been my high school crush and best friend, I was always too shy when I was younger to be anything more than his friend. something I always regretted. I had never had that problem with any other guy I ever had a small interest in, but then, those guys were never John Watson.

"I could ask you the same thing. Last I knew you were in America working for your Dad." He said playing with my fingers, I didn't let on, but it gave me goose bumps.

"Yeah, well, work hopped a plane to London and so did I. Never would have thought you would still be here. You always said you hated the city, that you wanted to have a nice family and settle down in the country." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never found the right woman who wanted to be with me that long." He looked at my hand while he spoke, still playing with my fingers. I'm pretty sure he was trying to make sure I was really there as well.

"Well then obviously you have dated the wrong women. Or you've been dating idiots, I mean you can't have changed that much since High School." I gave his hand a soft squeeze. " I mean what woman wouldn't want to marry Mr. John Watson?!"

"It's Dr. John Watson now." A small smile played across his lips.

"No shit!?" I exclaimed. "Oh John that's wonderful! You always talked about becoming a doctor!" His face flushed as he got up to take a look at my chart.

"It says you came in with a bullet wound in your ribs." He raised an eyebrow as he continued to flip through the novel that was my medical history.

"Not my first time as I'm sure you're reading." I tilted my head to the side watching his reactions, most of them were normal a couple of times he clenched the clipboard in anger, what it was I had no clue. He finished reading and placed the chart back, he sat back on the bed, but he didn't touch my hand.

"So your boyfriend puts up with your work?" He asked.

I gave a small laugh which was cut short by the pain in my ribs, John reached out to grab my hand so I cold squeeze it. "John, if you wanted to know if I was single you could have just asked!" I said smiling, "Which I am."

"You? The woman who took Child Development classes every year because she wanted to be a Mum and nothing else?" John laughed.

"Just never found the right guy who understood me, or could put up with my Dad." I looked John over again, still thinking this was all just a dream. "You were always his favorite."

"Please, your Dad hated me." John laughed.

"If my Dad hated you, you'd be dead." I smiled. We sat staring at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"So you never did answer my how you came to be in my room." I said breaking the silence at last.

He gave me that famous silly grin that made me swoon, "It's kind of funny story."

"Well, I've got time, and I could do with one of Dr. John Watson's famous silly stories." I laced my fingers through his. "I've missed your stories."

John tightened the embrace. "Just my stories?"

I brought his hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss over his calloused hands. "I missed you too John." I blushed as I looked up at him over our hands. "So, story." I smiled lowering our hands back down to the bed, still keeping my hold.

"Well I was here with my flat mate for a case, I'll tell you about that later, and we were just getting ready to leave when the ambulance showed up, pulling you on the gurney. I heard them saying your name because when you arrived here you were awake, and you were saying my name." He added the last bit after a pause.

"Your name?" I asked quietly.

"It was your voice that made me realize it was really you." He paused. After all these years he could still recognize my voice, but then again, I was able to do the same thing not too long ago.

"I helped them clean you up and get you out of your bloody clothes," We both flushed red. John had seen me naked only one other time before, we were at the lake swimming when a jerk kid had undid my bikini top and took off with it chucking it to only be carried off by the water. I had let out a small scream in surprise and John had come running to my rescue, scolding the kids for scaring me, not knowing what he had done. I kept my arms around my chest as I awkwardly closed the distance between myself and John.

"What's wrong?" He had asked, my face was beat red.

"Took my top..." I had whispered which had made him turn red as well. "He threw it, I've no clue where it's gone. John, I'm naked from the hips up." My face became even redder. "What am I going to do? I didn't bring a shirt." I was so embarrassed. Just as John had gone to say something, a wave came crashing down on me, making me lose my balance and I reached out to brace myself, only to have John catch me, who got an eye full. But none the less, John caught me, my breasts pressing into his chest. We both stared at each other our faces too red to say anything as we held each other.

"I am so sorry John..." I muttered shivering. The sun had gone down and it had gotten cold. Without saying a word John had picked me up bridal style so my front was covered by his chest, and he carried me to his car, handing me his shirt when we got there. He even blocked me from view while I quickly slipped it on.

"Even though it's one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, it's my favorite memory." I smiled after reminiscing.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Because," I squeezed his hand, "No one has ever been so nice to me, and no other guy would have done what you did for me that day. You're a once in a lifetime kind of guy John, and I'm glad I know you."

"Well, I've never met a girl like you, Arianna, you are simply amazing."

I blushed at his words, "Oh John." I gave a small yawn, I had been fighting the sleepiness for a while now. John looked down at his watch. "You should sleep." He said.

"I don't want to stop talking to you." I pouted, sticking my pierced tongue out at him.

"I'll be here when you wake up." I raised an eyebrow towards him. He laughed, "I promise." He stood up muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him as he turned off the lights, submerging us in darkness once again.

"Nothing Ari," His voice came from the couch.

"You're lucky I'm tired John, and hooked up to this I.V., " I said giving another small ywan with a small squeek at the end like I have done all my life, to which John gave a deep chuckle that came from deep within his chest.

"Or what?" Came the responce.

"Or I'd make you tell me what you muttered." I smirked at him threw the dark.

"If anyone could make me, it'd be you." He said softly.

I smiled to myself one last time before letting sleep take over me. "G'night John," I muttered through heavy lips.

"G'night Ari," I heard John say before passing out for the second time that day.


	2. Daddy Talk

**OK, well I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'm really on a roll with this story so... here's Chapter Two! BTW the only character I own is Arianna, I've developed her character for years! Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up a few hours later, to hearing John's low voice talking to the person I could only assume was my doctor. A wave of relief rushed over me as I knew last night hadn't been a dream. I played pretend for a few moments longer until the doctor left the room. I gave John as smile as he turned around.

"Oh good you're awake," He chucked my phone at me, being careful not to hit anything sore. "You can text your Dad, he's been blowing up your phone. I told him you were alright but he wants you to call."

I rolled my eyes before picking up my phone and quickly dialing his number. He picked up before the first ring was even done.

"Ari?" He tried to make his voice sound calm, but I heard the small tone of worry.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine."

"Did you really get shot in the ribs?"

"Thats what John tells me." I smiled at him as I said his name.

"Is he still there?"

"Of course."

"Put him on the phone."

"What? Why?" I got a bit defensive, I didn't want him telling John off and scaring him away.

"Just do it."

"Ugh, fine." I held the phone out to John, "He wants to talk to you."

John nodded and took my phone, "Yes, Sir?" He always called my dad sir, and although he will never admit it, that was the reason he had always liked John so much, he showed him the respect a woman's father deserved. They talked for about five minutes and John answered his question always ending them with 'sir'. When he was done he handed me my phone back.

"Heal fast BabyCakes," Calling me by the nickname he had given me when I was a child.

"I will Daddy," I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, check in once in a while ok?"

"I will Daddy, love you too." The phone line went dead, he hung up. "So what did he say?" I looked at John as I placed my phone down on the bed, he was sending a text, to who I wasn't sure.

"He and I have been setting up where you are going to stay while you finish getting better." John said looking up from his phone, he sat on the bed after placing it back in his pocket.

"Oh really? And where is this magical place?" I asked making John chuckle at my joke. He looked down at the floor before saying anything.

"With my flat mate and myself."

"Oh, John, no, I couldn't do that! I don't want to impose." I flushed red, really it was because I didn't know if I could take seeing John every day and if I could hide my feelings. John had always been my best friend, but I always secretly wanted him to be something more, but I was afraid of losing him for good if us being a couple didn't work. I never knew he felt the exact same way.

"Too late, it's already been taken care of." John took my hand, my heart fluttered. "Unless you don't want to stay with me while you get better."

"John," I tightened my grip on his hand, "I wouldn't want to stay with anyone else.."

The doctor came in, and gave a small clear of his throat to let us know he had arrived, John and I both flushed red and let go of each other's hands. He had come in to tell me about what exactly happened to me. I had been shot in the ribs, and the force from which had caused me to fall down a flight of stairs which resulted in a broken left leg and a good sized bump on my head.

"So when can I leave?" I asked, I hated hospitals and although I was worried about it, I was secretly excited to go home with John.

"Well, I'd like to keep you under a doctor's supervision, so probably about another two to three weeks because of your rib, it barely grazed your lung, you should consider yourself very lucky." He said.

"Three weeks?" I looked at John, "But I'll be staying with the good Dr. Watson here, that must account for something!"

My doctor looked from me to John who gave him a small nod. "Maybe just another couple of days then, to make sure everything is ok." The doctor checked a few of my stats and then left.

"You really don't want to stay here three whole weeks?" John asked, teasing me.

I shook my head, "Have you met me? I'll go crazy! Besides, I want to be in a more friendly atmosphere." John just laughed at me.

"In due time, I just want to make sure you're going to be ok before I bring you home with me." He gave me a look I couldn't place, it was a mix of worry and sadness, almost regret.

"John? What's wrong?" I reached towards him, and he took my hand in his. "You've never looked at me like that before..." I trailed off.

"It's just..." He paused slowly looking me over, almost still not believing the person who was laying in the hospital bed in front of him, "Seeing you come in all bloody like that," He paused again, his grip on my hand tightened. "I just never want to see you like that again."

"John..." I reached for him with my left hand, but had to stop from the pain in my ribs from twisting my body. "This was going to be my last mission. I was planning on telling my Dad that I'm retiring. I was going to find a nice little place out in the country and just kind of live out my life." I sighed, "I just really want that nice quiet life I always wanted and the family I could take care of and protect for the rest of my life. I'm ready to find the man I'm ment to _be_ with John." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"You'll find him, a woman as beautiful as you? You'll find him and sweep him off his feet." The grip he had on my hand lessened.

"Yeah, I guess so." My voice was hallow and soft. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for, maybe he really just loved me like two friends should. Just as John opened his mouth to speak, a voice spoke from the doorway of the room.

"John, are you ever going to come home?" The voice was bored, I looked over to see a tall skinny man, with a black mop of curly hair atop his head, almost as curly as mine. John looked from me to the man in the doorway.

"Sherlock, this is my good," There was a quick, but definate puse, "friend, Ari, she's going to be staying with us. I texted you earlier." I gave the man, Sherlock, a warm smile, he was rather handsom, but not my type.

"I thought you were joking when you sent that. Or drunk." John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I looked him over, I never would have thought that after what he saw Harry go threw while we were growing up he would ever drink to become drunk.

Before John could speak I spoke, "If it's going to cayse a problem, I'll just stay the three weeks here and find a palce when I can leave." I said softly, the last thing I wanted was to cause problems for John and his friend. John looked at me, almost in shock. "I can text Phil and I'm sure he can set something up for me." I reached for my phone, but John took it and almost launched himself off of the bed, sending a small wave of pain threw my leg and ribs from the sudden jerky movement.

"Sherlock I need to speak with you out in the hallway." He started past his friend, "Now!" He grabbed him by the arm as he pulled his surprised flatmate out into the hall, trying to close the door all the way, but failed.

I could hear their conversation, or at least John's part, he must have been facing towards the door, while Sherlock was facing away. "Look Sherlock, I know you don't understand that people have feelings," John was cut off by something Sherlock muttered, "Well, whatever, but I don't ask for much when it comes to who comes and goes in the flat, but this time I am putting my foot down. I almost lost this woman once, she's my best friend, I _will not_ lose her again." John's voice was so stern, I was surprised it was even him talking. I heard Sherlock mutter something, although it didn't sound like he was pressing the issue. After a few more moments they both came back in, I made my face blank to show I hadn't heard anything, although Sherlock gave me a look to show he knew I had.

"Everything ok?" I asked as John sat back down on the bed next to me this time, placing his feet up carefully so he wouldn't hit mine, which was pointless because he was on the right side, he just nodded.

"So who's Phil?" He he asked, my phone had vibrated in his hand. "He just texted you."

"Phil is a great guy. My best friend. Just message him back and tell him that I love him and I hope he is doing well, and that I'll see him-" I was cut off by a familiar voice from the doorway behind Sherlock.

"Later? How about you just tell me now?" He stepped around Sherlock who eyed him with small interest. He came over with a bouquet of roses already in a vase.

"Aw, thank you Phil! You didn't have to!" He set them down on the table next to my bed, and turned to give me a small kiss on the head.

"I couldn't find your favorite kind, mostly because I didn't remember what they were." He said pulling a chair forward and sitting in it.

John spoke up. "Lillies are her favorites, especially the dark purple ones." He gave Phil a cold look, "I haven't seen her in years and I still remember that."

"Yeash, Phil, you really are bad at this whole GodFather thing." I gave a small laugh but had to stop. "This whole not being able to laugh without feeling like my rib cage is going to fall apart sucks."

"Godfather?" I heard John ask next to me.

"Of course, you remember Phil! He's my Dad's best mate! His right hand man, his good eye." I winked to Phil at the inside joke.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." John reached over and shook Phil's hand. "It's been a while I didn't recongize you."

"Likewise Dr. Watson." Phil smiled then looked at me. "Can't stay long, got to be in New York by tonight."

"Tony up to something again?" I asked.

"Nothing more than usual. Just mostly stopping by to make sure he is doing alright, Pepper says he hasn't been sleeping well."

"Well, tell him I send him and Pepper my love." Phil kissed me on the head again and nodded. "Will do, Banner is there too I'll tell him the same." He winked at me before leaving.

I looked at John, "You were jealous."

John flushed. "Yeah, well..." He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"John?" I touched his arm. "You know there isn't any reason for you to be jealous of anybody right?" John looked me over, that sadful regret look flashed upon his face again.

"Ari, it's just you. I'm just protective thats all. I mean, you came in with a bullet in your chest because you got shot and I have no clue who did it! I'm not exactly thrilled with people I don't know just walking in here." He placed his hand to my cheek, it was so warm.

"John, you keep acting like all the times I've ever been shot or shot at are your fault!" I placed my hand over the one of his that was on my cheek. "It's not your fault, it comes with the territory of my job. When you work for the government getting shot at is just another day. It happens."

John ran his thumb gently over my cheek, I wish I could read minds, or just mostly his. "I just think a woman like you shouldn't be getting shot at."

I pulled his hand away from my face, "What do you mean a woman like me?" That pissed me off, I worked my ass off at my job to prove that I got the good cases because I was the best, not because I was Daddy's Princess. John was the last person I would like would talk to me like this. "I'm a damn good Agent Dr. Watson." I always talked to him formally when he had upset me. "I have worked my ass off to be the best to be able to make sure I had money for myself when I was ready to settle down. I have seen too many good people die not to be the best. You of all people I would hope know that."

"I didn't mean anything bad by it Ari..." He muttered, shit, now I felt bad.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm just sore and sick of being stuck in this damned bed." I looked down, I had let my temper get the best of me. I was a lot quicker to be defensive since John and I had stopped talking all those years ago.

"I know, but until you get better I'd rather you not move around so much. Especially with your leg." John said helping me so I could at least sit up better, I cringed at the movement but bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out, but he had proved his point. "I hate it when you're right." He just chuckled and tapped my foot with his, and for a split second, it felt like we were 17 again.

Sherlock had gotten a text before saying goodbye and leaving John and I alone again. "He doesn't talk much does he?" I asked referring to Sherlock.

"Not in social situations, no." I gave John a small laugh and placed my head on his shoulder, he in turn rested his head atop of mine. "Almost feels like we are teenagers again huh John?" I asked playing with his left hand as his right flipped threw stations on the telly.

"Almost," He said, landing on Animal Planet, my favorite station.

"You remember me so well John Watson." I smiled to myself.

"Well you leave quiet an impression Arianna Fury." He replied taking his hand and playing with my long dark chestnut hair. "Your hair has gotten long."

"Yeah, I think it looks better this way. Don't you?" I asked, I already knew they answer, he liked to tease me when we were younger because I always kept it so short.

"It suits you. I always told you that you would look good with long hair."

"yeah, yeah, enough I told you so's." I didn't have the heart to tell him I grew it out for him. "Are you hungry? I know I am." I pushed the nurse's button and had them bring us in some food. We both ate in silence and John cleaned up when we were done. I patted the empty spot next to me he had ben sitting in. He gave me that famous smile of his that I was so glad to see again as he sat down next to me. I replaced my head on his shoulder and soon was fast asleep. I never heard him say to me as he made sure I was out, as he muttered into my hair, "I love you, Ari."


	3. New Flatmate

**OK, well here is chapter 3! Don't be afraid to leave a review! This one is a lot longer than the last two chapters but I promise it is worth it!**

The next few days were a blur and before I knew it John had my small bag from the hospital packed and had me loaded up into a cab. We were on our way to his flat when I had us stop at the hotel I had been staying at to grab my bags that were there so I would have clean clothes, along with my other items as well. Before I knew it John was taking my things out of the trunk of the cab and carrying them upstairs, after having introduced me to the woman him & Sherlock rented the flat from, Mrs. Hudson who had taken it upon herself to keep me company.

"It's so nice to know that John has a nice woman to keep him company." She patted me on the arm. "I keep telling him he needs to find a nice woman and settle down and get married." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile, it made me blush.

"John is just being a good friend and taking care of me while I heal. But he does need to find a nice woman." I stuck my tongue out at him as he came through the doorway.

"Who needs a woman when I have Mrs. Hudson here taking such good care of us?" John smiled as he reached the cab. I gave the cabby some money thanking him for waiting. "Ready?" He reached in and picked me up, I winced slightly from the pain, but gave him a reassuring smile when a look of worry crossed his face to let him know I was ok. With Mrs. Hudson following up up the stairs, probably to make sure John didn't drop me, he carried me up the stairs bridal style setting me gently in his chair as Sherlock was laying down on the couch in deep thought. I whispered in John's ear before he could pull away, "Are you sure he is alright with me staying here?"

"You could just ask me yourself you know. I am still in the room." Sherlock said not pulling his gaze from the spot on the wall.

"Sorry, I could see you were thinking about something oftley important I didn't want to interrupt." I said with a slight tilt of my head. He raised an eyebrow, turning his head towards me. "Would you think it rude if I asked what you were thinking about?"

"Oh you don't want to get him started on what he's thinking about." John said standing next to me. "He'll talk your ear off for hours."

"I was thinking of a case Lestrade had just given me," Sherlock said, ignoring John's comment. "We already know who killed the man, but I need the proof that she did it." His eyes quickly scanned my face, he could tell I was interested.

"Well what are the clues that make you think she did it?"

"There was lipstick all over the victim, same shade she wears. The only problem is, is that it only proves she had seen him before he died, it doesn't prove she poisoned him. His stomach was empty, not even a trace amount of tea!" He flung himself up into a sitting position before standing quickly and pacing. I searched through my memory, poisoned lipstick sounded familiar, I'm just not sure why, suddenly it hit me.

"Check her lipstick." Sherlock paused looking at me.

"What?"

"Tell Lestrade to check her lipstick for the same poison that killed the victim. It's going to be a kinda that can't be soaked up by the skin, but once it would come in contact with saliva it will react!" I grabbed my phone sending a quick text to my Dad, John watched over my shoulder.

**When was the last time we heard of poison 423 being used? -AF**

Almost immediately my Dad confirmed my suspicions. **2005 in London. Why? -NF**

** Case. What was her name? -AF**

** Tonya Heart. -NF**

"Sherlock, is the suspects name Tonya?" I asked looking up into the detectives wide eyes.

"Yes."

I wrote down my Dad's number holding it out to Sherlock. "Give this number to Lestrade, he will tell him everything he needs to know about this poison. Tell him to ask for Nick."

Sherlock nodded before flinging his coat on and his scarf before taking the paper from my hands. "Tell Lestrade that Arianna gave him the number."

He nodded again, almost skipping to the door where he stopped turned and looked at John where all he said was, "Marry that woman John, she's amazing." Before disappearing down the stairs and out the door.

I couldn't help myself, even though it was painful I started laughing and crying from the pain, I wiped away a tear. "Oh John, that was funny." I held a hand to ribs where the pain was. John couldn't help but smile.

"I'm starting to feel the more people I know who meet you the more they are going to tell me to marry you." His face was flushed very red.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Maybe it's a sign." I spoke my thoughts before I could stop them, I blushed a deep scarlet before looking down at the floor. "Sorry," I mumbled. I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "No apologizes,'' He was on his knees kneeling in front of me, his thumb and first finger on my chin, lifting my head so I could look him in the eyes, they were such a beautiful blue.

"Besides, what everyone else thinks of us doesn't bother me. It's not like they are saying things I haven't thought myself." My heart skipped as he said that.

"What?" I said, I couldn't get my voice to go above a whisper. I leaned my head forward so my forehead was resting on his, our eyes never broke contact.

He moved his head forward, our lips were almost touching, my heart was beating in my chest faster than it had ever gone before. Just as our lips were about to touch, John's phone rang.

Everything that had been going in slow motion before had sped up very quickly. John let out a groan and picked up his phone giving me an apologetic look. "Yeah?"

"Bad time?" I heard Sherlock's voice from the other end of the phone. He really had horrible timing, but maybe it was for the best...

"Just a bit." John grunted as he stood up then sitting down across from me on the couch. "What did you want?"

Sherlock's voice was too soft for her hearthe question he had asked John. "Ugh, fine." He held the phone out to me. "He wants to talk to you," Was all John said as I took the phone.

"Yes Sherlock?"

"We got her."

I sighed, that was what he called for? "Well thats great hun, it really is, but couldn't it have waited till you got home to tell us?"

"Oh I know, I just think it's amusing to tease John, you see, John has talked about you before and I'd rather not see him make a fool of himself and scare you away, I find your presence in our home quite pleasing as it makes John a much happier person to be with and your inteligence is quite refreshing." He rambled it off quite quickly.

"So why interrupt if you knew what was going on?"

"Because, I wouldn't be John's friend if I didn't tease him every now and again Mrs. Watson." He hung up, leaving me blushing like mad. I held the phone out to John who looked at me.

"What did he say?"

"That he caught her."

"Thats it?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

"You're a bad liar Ari."

"Only to you John." I smirked. We stared at each other for a while before I broke the silence. "So, you must be hungry after all that horrible hospital food."

"It wasn't that bad, I've had worse." John stood up, "What are you hungry for? I'll call something in."

"Well I was thinking of biscuits and gravy." I said shifting in the chair.

"Well I'd have to run to the store." I nodded and quickly wrote down everything that I would need. Getting John out of th house without me would be good for him. As he put on his jacket I held out my card.

"Here, I'll pay."

"You don't have to." John shook his head.

"John, if you don't take it I will call in a favor and have you detained while I wobble my way to the store and back. Do I make myself clear Dr. Watson?" I smiled in a way to let him know I was serious.

"You really know how to push my buttons to get what you want, you know that right?" He said as he took the card from my hand. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk out the door.

As soon as the door downstairs closed I slowly got up out of his chair. I wanted to do some exploring and wanted to build up some strength in my leg. Limping my way into the kitchen I had a look at Sherlock's experiments, they were quite interesting. I got out the pots and pan I would need and preheated the oven to what I needed it to be at. Before I knew it John was home.

"Ari, I'm back. Ari?" He saw I wasn't in the chair.

"I'm in the kitchen John." I calling tying up my hair as he came around the corner.

"Arianna, what are you doing? You should be resting your leg." He rushed to my side after setting down the groceries.

"Oh John please, you know as well as I do that I need to get some exercise or my leg will get too weak." I placed my hand on his chest. "Besides, we both know I'm the better cook. Now be a love and go fetch my iPod please. It should be in the dark green bag on the left side. I cook better when I have some music to listen to."

Grudgingly John agreed and came back with my iPod. I said thank you and got to work. Placing the headphones in my ears I hummed to the first song that came on, Point of No Return from The Phantom of the Opera, I was well aware of John watching me from the seat in the kitchen he refused to move from.

Just as I was finishing up Sherlock walked in. I took my headphones out just in time to hear him say, "Something smells, good." He peeked his head around the corner. "Shouldn't you be sitting?"

"You're as bad as John, he hasn't left that spot since I started making dinner." I gave a small sigh, all the wobbling around had made me tired. "Help yourselves, please." I started towards the living room, John helped.

"You okay?"

"Just tired." I gave him a tired smile. "Eat, tell me what you think." He came back with a plate for me and him. Everyone sat in silence as I waited for John and Sherlock, who after much persuasion had taken a bite.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I heard both of them say.

"You hate it."

"No, Ari, this is the best I've ever had since my mum's cooking!" John said, stuffing his face. I took small bites as I watched Sherlock, John had told me he was a picky eater, but he did seem to enjoying it, I mean he wasn't throwing up and he didn't exactly seem like the kind of person to eat something if he didn't like it.

Before long everyone was finished, John had taken everyone's plates into the kitchen and was washing all the plates and putting what little left overs we had in the fridge. While he was cleaning Sherlock moved to standing in front of me.

"You work for the government, something secret, nothing widely known like the F.B.I." He rattled off, John told me this would happen, I waited to see what else he would say. "Only child, Mother is dead, you see your Dad often, you two are very close always have been. He taught you to shoot and take care of yourself. You shoot for fun as well as archery. You take after your mother in looks which is why your father takes such good care of you. You do mostly foot work and you pride yourself on being quiet. You've also taken pride in showing up almost every man to cross your path, proving that you got to where you are because of skill, not because of who your father is." He paused looking at me, "Did I miss anything?"

I couldn't help but be sarcastic, "Oh very good, albeit one minor thing." I paused, giving him a chance to catch it, when he said nothing I continued. "I'm adopted and both of my parents are black."

His face fell a bit, "Adopted, should have seen that one coming." I patted him on the arm. "No worries dear, everyone makes mistakes now and then, just shows that you are a good person." I said, I felt Sherlock's gaze rake over me. "You are not like normal women are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh sweaty if I was like normal women I'd be dead." He raised an eyebrow almost in a 'prove it' way. I nodded my head and looked away noticing the skull on the mantel above the fireplace. "That skull, it's your Grandfather's."

Sherlock froze, "How did you figure that one out?"

"Well it's a males, late 70s to 80s, too old to be a father's or uncle's, and you keep it on the left side of the mantel, the left side of the brain is for emotions and imagination so it would only make perfect sence that it would be your Grandfather's." I smiled quiet proud of myself. "That and I remember hearing something about someone breaking into a Samuel Holmes's grave about 15 years ago." I turned slightly in my chair so I could see Sherlock, "I can assume safely that the person who broke into the grave was you."

His mouth was slightly agape as he turned to look at John who was standing in the kitchen. "John, her mental thinking is highly higher than your own."

"Yeah, she's always been this smart." John said as he came into the living room and sat on the couch across from me.

"But you always complain when I prove myself." Sherlock said, almost as a child who saw another child get something they now wanted would. "What makes her so special?"

"It's simple, she isn't a great big lanky git." John laughed, smiling at Sherlock to show him he was kidding.

"It's because she's a girl isn't it?" Sherlock asked.

"It definatly helps." He smiled at me turning on th telly to Animal Planet.

After a few hours and much talking between Sherlock and myself I streached a bit and yawned, it was almost midnight. "So where are you guys going to have me sleep?"

"John's room." Sherlock said, not looking up from John's laptop that he had commandeered. "You two used to have sleep overs, John told me, I figured it wouldn't be that different, and I have no use for sleep so if John wants to he can sleep in my bed if he finds it to be a problem." He looked from John to me, both of us a bit red in the cheeks.

"If it's alright with John, it's alright with me. Just as long as you don't snore like you used to!" I smiled at John who stuck his tongue out at me.

"Mostly just nightmares now a days," Sherlock said, I quickly looked over at John who refused to meet my gaze.

"No shame in having nightmares, I've done enough bad things to be haunted as well," I said not taking my eyes off the top of John's head, but at that he looked me in the eyes. "We fight wars to protect people we love, even if it means we put ourselves in danger of never seeing them again. I would rather die, knowing I did some good in this world to protect the people I love, than live and see them suffer." There was a silence for a few moments before Sherlock broke it.

"Well said. I think that only someone who has experienced the hatred of war couldn't have said it better."

I stood up carefully and looked at John. "Help me to your room?" He nodded and carefully together we made it up the stairs to his room.

I flopped onto his bed, it was a king sized bed, so at least we would have our space. "Oh this is so much more comfortable than that hospital bed! And it smells good, smells like you." I said taking in a deep breath, inhailing his sent, there was nothing else like it in the world.

"I'll leave you to change okay?" John said taking a step towards the door.

"John honestly, we are both adults and you have already seen me naked twice, I really doubt that it matters anymore." I sat up, bracing myself on my elbows. "Besides, your my doctor now, don't you have to check my bullet wound?" I had a point.

"I'm starting to think you just want me to see you naked." John gave me a coy smile as he drew closer.

"Maybe I do." I said softly, to which made John pause. "You are to this day, the only man I have ever let see me naked."

John's eyes opened wide. "So you're?" I knew what he was asking, which made me sad. I slowly shook my head, wrapping my arms around my chest and looking out the window.

"But then- oh..." He got the message and knelt down in front of me. "Ari, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault John." He reached out and wiped a tear I hadn't even known had broken free. "Besides it's not like you can protect me from everything..." It was then John caught on to what I was telling him. He pulled my arms away from my chest and looked at them carefully. What would look like normal scars for a normal happy woman in my field, were actually silent cries for help from a woman who didn't want to bother anyone with her own problems.

"Arianna Star, why didn't you ever tell me?" I could tell he was choking back tears.

"What was I supposed to do John? Use my Dad's intelligence to look up your number? I thought you would be married with a family by now. I wasn't just going to come waltzing into your life. And if I did what was I supposed to say? 'John come run away with me because I've been raped and want to kill myself?' I wasn't about to ruin your life with mine." He got up on the bed and pulled me into his arms, I had started to cry but all he did was run his hand through my hair while holding me tight against his chest with the other.

"Ari, you could _never_ ruin my life. Even if I was married, if she couldn't understand you mean the world to me then she wouldn't be worth it." He spoke barely above a whisper, but I heard everything he said.

I slowed my breathing back to normal by focusing on John's heart beat, strong and steady, after I had calmed down I pulled away. "Thanks, I needed that." I gave him a small half smile to show him I really was ok. I reached over and dug out a pair of black boxers with flames and a black tank top. John left the room as I changed, saying he had to go use the restroom, he had taken clothes, which I knew was his . He came back five minutes later in just a pair of sweats. "You're going to be cold," He said nodding to my light clothing.

"You forget I'm my own personal heater box." I smiled gently crawling under the blankets. John stood at the side of the bed, a small almost blissful, smile plastered on his face. "You just going to stand there all night Dr. Watson?" I gave him a small wink.

"Just enjoying the view." He said taking a small step backing like he was admiring a fine piece of art. I laughed.

"Oh please if you want to admire a view look in the mirror!" I rolled forward poking him in the chest. "You defiantly aren't the skinny teenager anymore John." I looked up at him s he crawled into bed next to me, I could feel the warmth radiate from his body. Laying there next to him, nothing in life had ever felt so right before. He rolled over and turned off the lamp on the bed side table, the only light we had now was the moonlight streaming in threw the window.

I rolled over on my side so I could see John better, he was already on his side doing the same. "Deja Vu huh?" I smiled.

"More like a dream come true, "John said quickly adding, "I mean I never thought I'd be sharing a bed with my best friend like we were a couple of teenagers again."

"Oh yeah," I paused. "I know how you feel. I guess me getting shot was a miracle in disguise."

"I don't know about that, I'm just happy that you're here now and that you are safe." He reached forward, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face. "There, perfect." He rested his hand against my cheek.

"Far from it John. I'm far from perfect." I said, my eyes shut taking in the warmth from his hand.

"If there is one thing I learned from Sherlock it's this; the farther rom perfection you think you are, the more perfect someone else thinks you are." John said giving a large yawn, I followed with my own small yawn follwed by my signature squeek at the end which caused John to smile.

"It's been a long day. We should both get some sleep." I said, altough now that I was here actually laying in bed next to John, I wasn't tired at all.

"Yeah."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind..."

"Tell me in the morning?"

"Maybe." I placed my hand atop of his.

"Ari?"

"Yeah John?"

"I'm glad you're not married."

"Me too John, me too."

With that he leaned forward, placing a small quick kiss on my forehead, the spot grew warm as he pulled away, rolling over his back now facing me. I reached up touching the spot he had kissed with the tips of my fingers. Without thinking I moved forward wrapping my arm under his, around his chest and burried my face in his neck, placing a light kiss in the space where his neck and shoulder met.

His hand found mine and I laced my fingers through his gripping his hand tightly. "G'night John." I mumbled into his neck.

"G'night Ari." John said, before I knew it we were both asleep.

**Again, sorry its so long but you can see it was worth it!**


	4. Retirement and Moments Past

**Ok, so I know I was updating like every day then I randomly stopped and it was because I got sick and felt horrible! But sorry, here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! And I will say a bit more of Ari's past comes into play in this chapter!**

Even though we had gone to bed late last night I was awake much earlier than John. Not wanting to wake him up, and not being able to help myself, I smiled as I watched his sleeping form. I let my eyes hover over and stray longer on the details of his body I didn't have the guts to do while we were both awake. The biggest one being the bullet wound. I had noticed it last night but I didn't feel like ruining whatever was actually happening between the both of us by staring at it.

I let a small sigh escape my lips as I let my fingers gently explore his scar. I had a few of my own, but feeling the one on him was different, almost surreal. As I ran my fingers over it a frown appeared on my face as the image of how much pain he had to have been in crossed my thoughts. He had told me stories of when he was in the war while he was catching me up on what he had been doing after I left. Leaving. The word haunted me, mostly because I felt like I hadn't done enough to try and make my Dad stay. We had moved around all my life, but when he told me we would be staying in London while I went to High School, I thought for once I would be able to actually make at least one actual friend, instead of the normal 'Oh hey you're in my one class, can I sit with you?'

But even then, the first day of my High School career wasn't easy, my Mother had been diagnosed with cancer over the summer and to show my support I had shaved all four and a half feet of my hair off a week before school started.

I had been made fun of since I arrived on the school grounds, and by the time lunch had rolled around I was ready to bolt. I had silently grabbed my lunch and found the rugby field where, when I had gotten there, was empty. I had eaten slowly, enjoying the crisp fall air when as I was finishing up and making my way down from the bleachers three boys, who had to have been in their last year, made their way onto the field.

I quickly and quietly tried to make my way back to the school, suddenly realizing how far away from the actual school I was, when they spotted me. Needless to say their mother's had never taught them they shouldn't hit a girl. Just as they were halfway through, I heard a voice from behind them, I assumed it was one of their friends, coming to get in on the action. But when suddenly their focus had shifted from me to this skinny boy, I took my chances and scrambled up dashing behind my savior.

Even though the three of them were much bigger than him he showed no fear, and just as the boys prepared to advance on us a teacher showed up. Taking in the looks of me, had quickly told the boy to take me to the nurse's office.

"You okay?" He had asked as we made our way off the field.

"You don't have to take me to the nurse, I'm sure you don't want your friends to see." I said wiping blood from my lip, or my nose, there was blood and I wasn't able to tell at the time.

"Well, that will be easy as I haven't got any yet." He paused before taking my arm and placing it around his neck, helping me limp to the nurse. "I'm John by the way."

I eyed him suspiciously, trying to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick, my Dad always told me that my being cautious is what made me such a good Agent, that and quickly adapting to situations. "I'm Arianna."

He had just replied with a smile at first. "That's a really pretty name."

He had taken me a bit by surprise, but I smiled back at him, "Thanks." We talked on the rest of the way to the nurse and once we had gotten there thankfully let John stay. She let me rest over the next class, and after bandaging me, had John walk me to the rest of my classes, where amazingly we had them all together.

Smiling to myself as I walked down memory lane, I hadn't noticed that John had woken up. Absentmindedly I was still letting the tips of my fingers trace his scar, only when his hand gently close over the one tracing his scar did I wake up from my day dream.

"Oh!" I jumped a little. "John! Sorry!" I quickly went to pull my hand away but he held fast. "I was just... thinking..." I blushed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." His voice was still heavily laden with sleep, the sound of which made my stomach do flip flops.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. He responded just by pulling me down laying my head on his chest where I could feel his heart beat and his chest vibrate when he talked. "No I was just dreaming, and then I just woke up."

"Good dreams?" I asked tracing his navel.

"Very." He said. "They were about you."

I couldn't help but grin, "Well of course they were , I'm awesome, who _wouldn't_ dream about me?" I moved from tracing his navel to tracing the lines of his chest muscles.

He let out a deep, sleepy, chuckle, moving his face into my hair where he placed a light kiss. "Yeah you are."

We laid there for a few moments like that before I couldn't take it any longer. "John? I have to pee." I felt him smirk into my hair.

"So tickling you would be a bad idea right now?"

"Unless you want me to have to buy you a new mattress." I moved my face so I was looking up at his. "So you going to move? You kinda have me blocked in."

"Right, sorry." He grinned sitting up quickly, letting me scoot myself to the side of the bed before getting up. I made my way over to my bags and searched for my shower items, gathering them up along with my jeans that would fit over my cast and a long sleeved brown sweater. I made my way to the bathroom where I started the bath and let it warm up.

As I laid soaking in the tub for a few more moments before getting out, I couldn't help but mull over the last week, mostly last night. He hadn't said anything and I wasn't sure what it all meant, but deep down I felt as if things had changed. I gave one last sigh as I let the tub drain, I couldn't get my cast wet so I had to wait for the tub to drain before getting out. As I finished brushing my hair out I heard a knock at the bathroom door, it was John. "Are you still alive?" He asked through the door.

"Nope, I'm slowly bleeding to death on your bathroom floor, thought you ought to know." I smirked to myself as I pulled on my jeans and my bra.

"Are you dressed?"

"Partly, I haven't a shirt on." I looked at the door. "Why?"

"I need to check your wound."

"Kay. Come on in."

He opened the door and knelt down in front of me after having me stand. I had already taken the bandages that were there before and placed them in the garbage. He placed each of his hands on my hips turning me slightly. "Well, good thing is it's healing nicely and it may only scar a little." He reached for the gauze he had brought with him.

"Can we let it air out?" I smiled. "I'm not ready to bandage it back up again yet."

He nodded. "Whatever you want Ari."

I reached down placing my hand on his face, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Dunno, you?"

I gave him a sly smirk, "Are you asking me what I want to do, or was I the answer to the question?"

He slowly stood up keeping eye contact with me. "Maybe that is for _me_ to know and _you_ to find out."

"I do work for an intelligence agency John, I've been trained to get information out of anyone." I traced my finger down the middle of his chest, stopping at the hem of his sweats.

"Thought you were retiring?" John asked, his head tilted slightly, inches away from my face.

"Maybe I need some persuasion?" He reached down taking my hand from the hem of his sweats, taking his time before speaking.

"Like what?" He asked, almost whispered, I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips.

"Do you two really have to make out in the bathroom?" Came Sherlock's voice from the doorway, snapping John from whatever daze he was in.

John turned towards Sherlock dropping my hand. "We weren't making out, I was checking her wound." He was blushing, I could tell.

"Oh, looked differently from here." Sherlock said, not hiding the obvious smirk. "I mean her shirtless and all."

_Shit_! I cursed in my head quickly shielding myself from view behind John. "Sorry, I was taking a bath and John wanted to change my dressings."

"Oh yes I can see that now." Sherlock said looking at the fresh dressing carelessly laying on the floor.

"Well, thought I would let you know I'm off to see Lestrade. I'll be back later." Sherlock said waltzing from the doorway. "Your phone is going off, thought you would like to know Ari."

"Probably my Dad," I pulled my sweater over my head and followed John out to the living room where I had left my phone last night. Someone, probably Sherlock, had placed it on the charger. I picked it up, I saw I had 15 missed calls from my Dad and ten from Phil. "What on Earth?" I muttered as my Dad's picture showed up on my phone again. I slid the screen answering it. "Dad? Whats wrong?"

"Oh thank god you're okay," Came my Dad's voice from the other end, relief filled his voice.

"Of course I'm fine Dad, what's wrong?"

"He's out Ari, Cyrus is out. He got released. I just was worried you had already found out..."

My brain went completely blank. "Wh- what?"

"Cyrus got released from prison."

"But you said he was put away for good!" I screamed into the phone.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. I already have some of the best on their way to watch over you, Phil will be leaving here soon as well. Just until we figure out what his next move is. Arianna, I will not let anything bad happen to you. I'm going to take care of this." With that he hung up.

My head was spinning, I felt dizzy as if I was going to be sick. I needed to sit down. I grouped for the couch before letting myself fall into it. I couldn't help it, I was shaking and was pretty sure I was going to be sick. I hadn't even realized that John was still in the room, almost screaming my name. My face was pale, hot tears streamed down my face. My eyes started darting around the room finally landing on John's face who looked sick with worry. I finally snapped out of it enough to talk.

"Th- the man who- Cyrus, he- he i-isn't in prison anymore..." The words hung in the air, almost as if I could see them. "Dad is sending Phil and some others to watch over me." I gripped John's hand so hard my knuckles were white.

"But, he was just a random guy right? He wouldn't come all the way to London for you, right?" John asked, I took in a deep breath before starting my story.

"He was an Agent, when I first started, one of the best we had, he specialized in hacking and field work, and he had taken a liking to me. I kept turning him down, that I didn't date co-workers. Eventually he got sick of me saying no, telling me no one said no to him, and he set up a fake mission, sending me out to an abandoned farm in the middle of no where and he attacked me, he had me tied to a dirty mattress and said he was going to do such horrible things to me and that he would kill me in the slowest and worst way possible, and that even if I did live, I wouldn't ever be able to go on with those things in my memory." My breath shook. "He did his thing, beating me for days then when I had finally had enough, said my silent good byes to my Dad and Phil, ready to see my Mother again, my Dad and Phil busted in and shipped him off to prison. I was placed in an mental institution on high alert from depression, after Dad found me on the floor of my apartment, my wrists slit." I was whispering. "It took me two years, but I got better, and I pushed on because I refused to let him win." John wiped the tears off my face as I finished.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He placed a leg on both sides of my body, laying down pulling me down as he did so, so I was laying on his chest. "I'll kill him before I'd even let him get close to you."

"John, no. I wont have you kill anybody for me. I couldn't ask you to do that." I sat up quickly, which I regretted as it gave my ribs a sharp pain. He sat up with me.

"I will do whatever I need to in order to keep you safe." He pulled me forward, pressing me into his chest. "I almost lost you once. I let you go and all these horrible things I worried about happening to you did. I wont let you slip through my fingers again." He was shaking from anger. "I wont." He pulled me away holding me at arm's length. "Arianna Star Fury I-" My phone rang it was Phil.

"Hold that thought okay?" I answered the phone. "Yeah Phil?"

"I was getting ready to leave but I wanted to know if there was anything you wanted me to bring with me?"

"Yeah, there is one thing."

"Name it."

"I want you to bring me what I need for retirement."

He was quiet, "Are you sure?"

I looked at John sitting next to me, shirtless, in sweat pants and his hands wrapped my left hand. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Also, one more thing."

"Bring my guns. And my paper work to become a citizen of London again." I squeezed John's hand. "And Phil?"

"Yes Arianna?"

"Tell my Dad I love him, just in case I don't get to."

"Don't worry, you will." He hung up.

"Actually retiring huh?" I could tell John was thrilled.

"Your methods of persuasion are better than you think." I winked, "And I figured I have put away enough money to never have to work another day in my life. We should probably call Lestrade and let him know whats going on. Which sadly enough, involves you getting dressed. " I gave a fake pout.

"Yeah, we don't need Lestrade having a heart attack when a bunch of secret agents swarm London." He stood up went upstairs and got dressed, as he came back I was placing my phone in my pocket after sending a quick text to Phil. "Ready?"

"Ready." I smiled.


	5. Writer's Block

Hey everyone, just wanted to let those of you that read my John's Romance story, that at the moment I have writers block with chapter five so I'm taking a bit of time off from it and just going to give my mind some time to think about where I want to go with it, I will be working on another fanfic (still Sherlock) and I may post that one too, I'm hoping to figure out where I want to go with John and Arianna's story. Please bare with me, but don't be afraid to share what I have so far with your friends! Thank you all for being so patient!


	6. Update!

OK! So for those that are following John's Romance I just wanted to say how sorry I have been with my writers block for this story! I am currently working on a new chapter and it should be up by the end of this weekend (hopefully!) Again I wanted to thank everyone that has read this story and have been following it. Thank you guys so much!


	7. I Love You

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be different than any of the others, I'm not pre writing this one so it might have a couple mistakes (grammar errors, spelling mistakes you know). I was doing really good with my Lord Of The Ring fanfic and my other Sherlock fanfic by just having it come off my head... Soo... OK! fingers crossed! As I write this part I don't even know what I'm going to say! AHHH! :)**

As we made our way down the stairs, I couldn't help but smile to myself as John carried me down the stairs of his and Sherlock's flat bridal style. As we reached the bottom he gently set me down, although I still winced a little. "Sorry." He murmured, looking into my eyes.

I tilted my head to the side with a smile, "Hey, it's a broken leg, you of all people should know its tender John. I mean you _are_ a doctor." It was raining as John ran out waving his arm to catch a cab, he had me wait just inside the door so I wouldn't get my cast wet. As one pulled over he ran back to the door and helped me into the cab, I told the cabbie where we were going and he took off saying it was going to take about 20 minutes. "So, Lestrade, he's the DI isn't he?" I asked as we made our way to Scotland Yard.

"Yeah. He's alright, he'll help you out, he's a good man." John said, reaching across the space between us and taking my hand in his.

"I think I've met him, or at least we've emailed, I know I had to warn him of the guy I was after. That was another reason Phil stopped by the hospital that day, they caught the idiot trying to get back onto a plane. So he's been taken back to New York for lock up and incarceration." I had a sour look on my face, to be honest I wanted to break the bastards leg for breaking mine, and shooting me, but I knew he would get his, I'm almost sure Phil has already told everyone who would have to interact with him what he did, and I'm sure they weren't very gentle with him. Before I knew it we had gotten to Scotland Yard and thankfully the rain had let up. As I hobbled out of the cab I gave the driver some money and John helped me to the door. As we reached the door John had me stand off to the side, "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said, I raised an eyebrow as he took off, coming back with a wheelchair. "Thought this would be easier for you."

I smiled and sat happily, "Thank you John! You really didn't have to."

"I just thought that this would be easier and quicker." John said as he pushed me to Lestrade's office, we passed Sherlock arguing with a woman John told me was called Donovan.

"They really look like the loath each other," I muttered as we passed.

"They do, she thinks he's behind all the cases he solves. That he's a nutter." John muttered back to me.

"I think he's brilliant."

"Yeah, I did too when I first met him, now he's just annoying."

"Most brilliant people are, that's what makes them so brilliant." I said as we came to a stop outside Lestrade's office.

Before John wheeled me in he looked down at me, "I guess I never really thought about it that way." He shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

Lestrade was talking on the phone when we went in, so John just stopped me next to a chair and sat down. I folded my hands and waited as he hung up the phone.

"Ah, John. Nice surprise. Here with Sherlock for something?" He asked.

"Actually he's here with me," I spoke up, putting on my business voice, that John has never heard. I wasn't here to play games, I was here to get what needed to be done, done. "My name is Arianna Fury, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. back in the U.S. I'm afraid I've come here on business." I folded my hands in my lap, a small smile on my face. "I'm here to let you know that anywhere from 5 to 50 of my people will be around London, I'm sad to say that they are not here on holiday. I criminal has broken out of a high security prison back home and we have reason to believe that he is on his way here to London at this very moment."

Lestrade had paused, sitting back in his chair waiting till I was done, I could already tell he thought there was no need to have my men running around London. "I'm sorry but there really isn't a need to have all your men here. My people here are more than able to take care of any man."

I gave a small nod, "The man in question used to be one of ours. He actually trained me to begin with, and I'm the reason he was put away. He's not a normal person, he doesn't care if he kills to get his way, he figures the more people he kills the less people stand in his way."

"Who is he after?" Lestrade asked, leaning forward.

I paused, this was the hard part, if I told him the truth he could try telling me that he will put his men on our side, which would just cause more un needed bloodshed, but if I lied the same could happen. "He's after me." I took another deep breath, "He raped and attacked me and my father put him away for what we thought was for good. Now somehow he has broken out and they are most certain he is on his way here after me."

He let out a long deep breath and sat back in his chair. "Surely you must be terrified?"

I looked down at my hands, when I first found out I was, but then I realized I had John there with me. I looked up and over at John who was sitting straight up, no doubt a habbit from military training, his face towards mine with a mix of worry and something I just couldn't place etched into his face. I was worried, scared, terrified, horrified, but I knew that as long as I had John next to me, I was fine, great even. I let out the breath I had been holding and grabbed one of John's hands before looking back at Lestrade, "Surprisingly I'm not. At least, not anymore. I know I'm in the best hands possible, and that everything will be fine." I gave John's hands a squeeze before letting go. "John's the best friend anyone could ask for, and I know with my Dad and him on the same team I'm safe." I put my work face back on, "Now I do also need a couple other things while I'm here. I need about, oh...a hundred gun permits, only for myself, and also a citizenship form."

Lestrade looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "A hundred? I don't have nearly that many."

"Yes love, but you have a copy machine and I have time, I highly doubt my attacker will strike while I'm in broad daylight in Scotland Yard."

Lestrade shook his head leaving to go get the papers I needed, John grabbed my hand as he walked out the door. "You really think you'll be ok while we are here? I mean there are a lot of people always passing threw."

"I know he wont, because attacking me while I'm here would be too easy for him." I smiled at him. "I know that sounds horrifying, but llok at it this way, this just makes one less place to check off the list of places I can be attacked." I paused. "Does that make you feel at least a bit beter?"

John gave me the 'You know you're crazy right?' look, "Not really. But, if it makes you feel better, then I'll just have to live with it."

I relaxed a bit and leaned back as my phone went off, I sighed and let go of John's hand pulling it out of my pants I looked down at the screen, Phil's face popped up, I smiled and swiped the screen answering. "Yeah?"

"We are getting ready to land. Took your Dad's jet." He said answering the question I was going to ask. "I was going to swing by your place to drop off what you needed."

I nodded, "It's John's place, he's just being nice and letting me stay Phil."

"Right, I knew that."

I rolled my eyes, "We are down at Scotland Yard, shouldn't be here too much longer, I'm just waiting on some papers to take with me." Lestrade walked back into the room with the stack of papers I needed. "Lestrade is back, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo." He hung up.

Lestrade put them in a big envelope for me and sealed it. "If you have any questions." He said handing it to me.

"I'll call. Don't worry, I'll make sure Phil keeps you up to date on everything. Thank you so much Lestrade. You have been so much help." I gave him a smile as I took the envelope. "Ready John?" I turned towards John who nodded and stood up. "I'm thinking we should stop somewhere and get something to eat, it's been a long morning, and I'm sure that you are quite hungry." My stomach made a small grumbling noise as we made our way back outside. "As am I!"

John grabbed a cab and helped me in before putting the wheel chair away and joining me in the cab, he gave the driver a place and we took off. He turned a bit towards me and smiled. "You're being really brave about all this Ari." He ran his hand up and down my good leg.

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, but to be brave, but it really helps that you're here otherwise I really don't think I'd be this strong..." I grabbed his hand, as I felt the fear I had been keeping down all morning grab at my heart. I looked into John's eyes, they were beautiful, almost exactly how I remembered them, except I saw the weariness only war can bring. I brought my hand up to the side of John's face, a small light seemed to jump in his eyes at my touch, I scooted closer to him so we were hip to hip he wrapped his arm around my waist. I moved my hand from his face to around his neck burying my face in his neck. I sighed as I took a deep breath of his smell, John's smell, it drove me crazy. I looked up into his face, his pupils were a bit dilated, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "John." I murmured his name, he just nodded and told the driver to take us home instead. I felt his hand move under my shirt resting on my lower back, I clenched his shirt in my hand.

In what felt like seconds we were back at 221B, he lifted me out of the cab after I paid the driver and carried me up the stairs, Sherlock was still gone but John didn't seem to realize or care, because he continued to carry me to his room. He opened the door, still holding me in one arm, and set me down on the bed. I looked up into his face, he stood next to the bed for a moment, almost as if he was in a daze. Part of me didn't want to say anything, scared I would ruin whatever was happening, but I knew I had to say something. "John?" I whispered his name, he climbed onto the bed placing his finger over my lips. He moved his hand from my lips to the back of my head, pulling me closer his lips gently closed over mine. My head spun, before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss he leaned me back against the bed his tongue licked at my bottom lip, wanting entrance. I opened my lips gaining him entrance, his tongue dancing with mine, feeling his warm tongue around mine made me moan. I pulled at his jumper, pulling it over his head, and threw it on the floor, he did the same to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him everywhere but his mouth. "John?" I whispered, this time he looked me in the eyes.

"Arianna, I've dreamed of this for years." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Arianna."

"Well, this is awkward." We heard a familiar voice call from the doorway. We both looked over, a tall black man with an eye patch over his left eye stood at the door.

"Dad?!" I shouted, then realizing what was going on my eyes got wide looking up at John, who was equally red. "Um, give us a minute?" I looked at my Dad who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'll just be downstairs." He turned around and left.

I looked up at John. "I'm sorry John, I honestly had no idea he was coming." John sat up handing me my shirt which I just looked at. As John grabbed his to pull back on, I reached forward and grabbed him pulling him towards me.

"Arianna, your Dad is downstairs." John said looking over at the door.

"I know, but I want you to know something." I kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."


End file.
